B R E A K !
by Efii
Summary: With a mishap suddenly dropping Koro-sensei and Nagisa in a world of quirks, they have to play their cards right in order to stay anonymous and figure a way back home.. Easier said than done when there are literally Heroes and Villains after them left and right!
1. Chapter 1

**= LESSON TIME =**

* * *

Who said leaving the fate of the entire world in the hands of a bunch of emotional teens was ever a good idea?

If there was someone out there who fit the description, Nagisa would love to give the bastard a good smack behind the head.

Looking around the room, the blue haired teen can easily tell the entirety of class 3-E were nervous, eyes focused onto the changing pigment of their bipedal octopus-teacher. The familiar green and yellow stripes taking up his entire face showing how mischievous he felt.

"As stated previously, the one with the lowest test score will be subjugated to the test of endurance and instincts under pressure! Not to mention a full course of everything we have ever covered in the past year!" Koro-sensei all but chirped up happily, limbs flailing about in uncontained excitement.

"Of course this isn't simply about said lessons being taught but the ability to overcome any obstacle." He seemed to have a thoughtful look until his grin twitched. "Tell you this, I'll throw in the permission to execute any attempt of assassination you wish during that time!"

That certainly perked up the gloom filled class, each one already dissolving into their own murmur and plans to work together on the feat until Koro-sensei raised a single finger.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, students! Remember, this event is reserved for one person only!" Koro-sensei tut's.

"Well, who is it teach?" All eyes snapped to the lop sided grin of Karma, everyone silently thankful he was the one who voiced everyone's thoughts. "It's not very exciting holding where this 'lesson' is being held in either."

Koro-sensei broke out in giggles as he whipped out a pamphlet, showing a picture of a wide area with nothing except the clear blue sky and rich greens stretching far and beyond.

"The lesson will be taught here! The area is actually what yours truly had created for just this occasion years ago!" Turning around to the board he quickly wrote the procedure of the lesson and added a visual of the wonderful time he and the 'chosen' will have during that time with a doodle of himself and a faceless person. Even from behind everyone can see the way he seemed to boast proudly, posture puffed up slightly. 'This is perfect! Now my students will surely be in awe and praise my wonderful abilities and will give up their intents of assassination! I'll be their most loved teacher!'

He turned back towards the crowd of students and was met with blank faces. An air of dubiousness spreading throughout the entire room that it made their teacher freeze, the silence wasn't helping much either.

Koro-sensei seemed to deflate and dry up with sadness, the students' reaction was the complete opposite of what he wanted and the realization seemed to make a cloud of gloom appear over his head. He didn't even register the pamphlet slipping from his fingers when he began to mutter compliments and encouragement to raise his now broken pride.

The display made the whole class sweatdrop.

Nagisa gave a nervous laugh, already used to his teacher's antics and caught sight of the pamphlet near his feet. Filled with curiosity, Nagisa gingerly picked it up and inspected the picture, ignoring Koro-sensei as he released faux tears.

It looked pretty normal, wide grassy area where a fight befitting an anime would take place, it made a sort of giddiness fill up in the bluenette as he thought on how the entire thing would play out. "I wonder who it could be..."

"That my dear Nagisa will be decided tonight!" The blue haired teen let out an involuntarily shriek, flinching back when the round face of Koro-sensei appeared right in front of him. "The Chosen One will have a surprise in store tomorrow! Plus a wide range selection of weapons to begin with!"

Everyone began to cheer each other on, wishing themselves and others luck if by chance either of them was chosen.

Instead of the shared excitement buzzing around the room filling him, Nagisa somehow felt dread and nervousness fill his entire being. This wasn't the first time Koro-sensei took to having one on one lessons with a student but it was the first time where it was taking place somewhere unknown.

But.. what are the chances of the chosen student to be him? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, thinking himself silly on the worry and decided to leave it alone for now. He glanced up from the paper and his eyes widen when they connected with the beady eyes of a gleeful Koro-sensei.

Oh no.

"Class dismissed!" Even with the dismissal, Nagisa felt as if class was just starting.

After bidding his classmates and friends farewell, he began his trek home. The unease still fresh in his mind as he thought back on the class test that was suppose to demonstrate their progress of not only scholastic but assassination.

He knew he failed.

All throughout the weeks leading up to the exam, he's been distracted, more specifically with the lack of sleep and dreams. Nightmares were a hit and miss with him during that time, memories and 'what ifs' plagued his dreams after the whole poisoning event that happened on their school trip and it ate away at his concentration and efforts of study.

After connecting eyes with his teacher, he knew one thing was for sure.

He was the 'Chosen One'.

It was a rarity nowadays for Nagisa to get even a wink of sleep in peace. He would be lying if he said tonight wasn't the best sleep he's had in a while. No recurring nightmares or anything, just simple blank sleep which he enjoyed greatly.

It took him a while to realize how odd it was when he felt the cool winds of the wilderness caress his skin suddenly. Thinking it to be his window being left open, he turned on his side and frowned on the rough texture coming into contact with his cheek and changed back to his original position to attempt to go back to sleep.

It took the loud chirping of birds to snap him awake, wide blue eyes stared up at the clear blue sky in surprise, he was thankful the trees blocked some of the suns rays from completely blinding him.

Wait, trees?

His mind began to reel, a headache forming in the back of his head when he tried to recall how in the hell he ended up outside. Wasn't he sleeping? Yes, he remembered heading home and entering his room then proceeding to fall asleep. Thinking deeply on it, he suddenly remembered class. Everything from yesterdays events came crashing down.

'The Chosen One will have a surprise in store tomorrow!'

Koro-sensei's slight clue echoed in his head, the picture of a smug looking octopus crossing his mind made a slight tick appear on the blue haired boys forehead.

'What kind of teacher just kidnaps their students from home!?' He huffed internally, groaning as he sat up shakily on the grassy terrain, an answer already at the tip of his tongue. "Koro-sensei, that's who.."

So this confirmed he was the one who failed the tests and judging by the 'surprise' he would have to start from scratch. The thought on how things will play out made the teen groan. Nothing is ever normal when it concerned their teacher.

Glancing around in hopes of finding him, Nagisa became confused. The area was indeed green but it looked nothing like the picture Koro-sensei had on the pamphlet. Standing on shakey feet, Nagisa took in his surroundings fully, he was in a forest of sorts and a few ways away he can distinctly make out buildings, maybe a city, but not one he was familiar with.

"This isn't the place Koro-sensei showed us.." Nagisa muttered, he let out a shriek when a bush to his left rustled and something round barreled out in hyper speed towards him.

"Right you are, Nagisa, my boy!" The voice stilled his movements, he blinked in confusion until he took in what the object was and let out a sigh of relief once the grinning blue face of his teacher came into view.

"Koro-sensei, what's going on? This is nothing like the picture you showed." Nagisa crouched before the sweat-dropping teacher and gingerly picked the slightly panicked orb in his hands. He was curious why he was in his defense bubble, "Did something happen?"

"W-Well, it would seem I have miscalculated our location and destination and accidentally placed us in an entirely different world! Even I am unfamiliar with it!" The round head gave a nervous laugh, more sweat forming from the frigid stare Nagisa leveled him with.

"I see.." His voice was eerily calm, something that Koro-sensei noted and made him in turn change into a darker shade of blue. He gave a small yelp when Nagisa began to clench and squeeze the protective barrier harshly, giving it some cracks that made Koro-sensei give out an audible shriek. "Does this mean we're stuck here?"

"W-Well, yes bu-" Koro-sensei let out a girlish scream, more cracks began to form around the impenetrable bubble making his face turn a dark purple as he sputtered apologies.

"T-Truly, this is quite the predicament! But not to worry! Your sensei will stop at nothing to return us home!" Koro-sensei began to spit reassurance to the bluenette until the pressure disappeared entirely, allowing the teacher to let out a sigh of relief. "Now, I know this situation is unforeseen but it gives us ample time to demonstrate the lesson I mentioned before."

Nagisa relaxed giving his instructor a serious expression. "Endurance and instincts under pressure.."

"Correct!" His face changed to the orange and red circle before going back to his natural yellow pigment. "So, what is it one must do when under this circumstance?"

Nagisa hummed, "Figure out where we are."

Again, Koro-sensei changed expression, "Correct! And the best place would be in..?"

"The place where it's more active." Koro-sensei gave a laugh at this, turning in his bubble towards the direction of the city, Nagisa followed his line of sight and steeled himself. He didn't know what he would find there but he couldn't deny he was itching with curiosity.

The trek towards the unknown city was filled with silence, both lost in their own thoughts. One filled with growing determination and plans on how he can put this strange situation to his advantage towards his goal of assassination and the other was filled with full blind panic.

Before long, the blue haired teen came near the edge of the city, tall buildings separating him and the unknown world. He searched for a way into the city that wouldn't cause any type of unwanted attention and luckily found a crack big enough to fit himself through. Adjusting his teacher in his hands, Nagisa wiggled through and almost stumbled face first but straightened himself at the last second, allowing himself a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa peeked out of the alleyway, stopping short when he finally took in his surroundings. His eyes widen on how grand the city was from the inside but what really caught his eyes were the carefree civilians.. civilians that appeared more humanoid than what he's use to and it slightly put Nagisa on edge.

"Wh-What is this place..?" Nagisa whispered lowly, inching back into the alleyway while unconsciously tightening his hold on Koro-sensei as a sort of leverage. Glancing down, he noticed his teacher had a thoughtful expression.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Though with all those colorful humans with different and abnormal attributes, it appears as if my persona wouldn't be one to draw a crowd." Something about his tone made Nagisa shiver. Most likely he was planning something.

Before Nagisa could comment on the strange behavior, a loud explosion was heard a few blocks away, startling him into dropping Koro-sensei who gave a startled 'ouch!'.

"S-Sorry, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa quickly scooped his teacher in his arms, eyeing the smoke caused by the unknown explosion in unease, he turned to go the opposite direction but as soon as he stepped out of the alleyway, a mob of people came rushing forward, actually going towards the area and dragging a startled Nagisa with them.

The push and shoving of the crowd almost made him lose his grip on his giggling teacher. It continued for a while until another force pushed the crowd from continuing, glancing back, Nagisa took note of the uniform clad wearing people and assumed they were this world's police officers.

They were keeping the crowd from advancing forward, and behind them was something Nagisa was not expecting.

It was a man covered head to toe in flames. He appeared to be shooting it out in every direction, flailing wildly and screaming at the top of his lungs. The show of power was awe inspiring, more so to Nagisa than the now very nervous teacher in his hands.

"Where's your Heroes now!? Huh!?" The half naked man cackled madly, shooting a fireball towards a side building a few feet away from the gathered crowds location.

'Heroes?'

Watching the building collapse was surreal to say the least, smoke began to cloud everyones vision but it seemed to have only encouraged the crowd closer.

It was frightening.

Before that fear could form into full blown panic, a sudden gust of wind came from out of nowhere and flicked the flames away. The crowd began to cheer gleefully, unpreturbed by the clearly dangerous situation before them and all began to chant.

"All Might! All Might!"

Nagisa snapped his gaze upwards when Koro-sensei did the same, his eyes glowed in awe when a large figure came crashing down, creating a crater between the crowd and destructive man.

Once the smoke and debris cleared, Nagisa can finally see who was behind it and the name All Might. The tall and bulky figure of a blonde man in a colourful body suit stood before them all in an imposing manner, hands on his hips and a wide grin filled with confidence.

Now, Nagisa loved comics and anything pertaining superheroes and this guy, this blonde bunny haired buff macho man, radiated that familiar glow he used to always feel when he read comics as a kid.

A true hero was standing before him.

"Never fear! For I am here!" Even his booming voice and catchphrase sent Nagisa in a fit of giddiness but that feeling disappeared when all of a sudden the man tightened his fist and sent a powerful punch towards the now quivering madman.

And the madman fell.

Nagisa and Koro-sensei all but gawked.

This 'All Might' had punched so hard that it knocked the madman out cold and seemed to have brought a tornado into existence.

They both thought the same thing.

'We're... at a disadvantage..'

All Might turned towards the civilians and gave a small salute, his large grin seeming to grow when the crowd grew louder in their cheering.

He truly was a superhero.

Did that mean this world was riddled with Heroes? Was that rampant man this world's typical villain? Was there a certain attribute one must have to be qualified as a hero? What would happen to him and Koro-sensei if they were labeled as the oddity in this surreal world?

Nagisa was beginning to feel nervous, he began to inch his way back and away from the crowd but couldn't help but take a last glance at the scene. His whole body froze when he accidentally connected eyes with the grinning blonde.

Fear took over his body when he noticed the man take in his appearance, Nagisa couldn't help but quickly hide Koro-sensei but knew the other took notice of him considering the way he tilted his head and leaned to the side to get a better look.

Crap.

If the guy was indeed a Hero of sorts then he would be familiar with practically all the faces in his city and seeing an unknown blue haired kid with a grinning yellow head in his arms was something that would easily catch their notice and raise suspicion.

His heart began to beat erratically when the man began to make his way towards the two.

He felt scared.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the crowd got too out of control and began to surround the hero. Said hero didn't seem to remember about the crowd and began to nervously sweat and grimace from the onslaught of praise and awe, trying to make his way past to no avail.

"Nagisa, I think it best to return for now." Koro-sensei must have seen the brief contact, dragging his students attention from the hero and unto himself in hopes of calming his loud erratic heartbeat. Nagisa blinked, nodding and shuffling past the remaining crowd and began to walk away from the scene, sweat beginning to run down his neck when he still felt eyes on the back of his head.

After being a few buildings away from the scene, Koro-sensei turned and looked up at his nervous looking student.

"Tell me Nagisa, what is it that you were able to gather from that brief encounter with something so extraordinary?" The question was soft spoken, something unexpected but appreciated as it helped the teen shake out of his mild panic.

"...This place is completely different from our home."

"Oh? How so?" The teacher probed curiously. Nagisa glanced down with brows furrowed, mulling over the scene in his head.

"People here either have abilities or only a select few do.. They could possibly be all different from one another.. Judging by some of the civilians appearance, its safe to assume some of those abilities may affect ones person.." Nagisa muttered, theories running rampant in his mind.

"Plus, that guy with the fire ability seemed to fall under the category of 'bad guy' while the other was the sort of stereotypical 'Hero' with the way he put the civilians at ease first then dealt with the bad guy with some sort of flashy move. Plus, the way the crowd of civilians kept cheering for him was a clear sign he was quite popular.. Honestly, it was incredible his mere presence seemed to give, add to that the raw power he-"

Nagisa knew he was descending into a tangent, his love for this type of thing clearly on display and it took the mischievous laugh of his teacher to break him out of it. The blunette couldn't help the growing blush of mortification from spreading.

"A-Anyway, it looks like 'Heroes' are considered the second authority in this world along side regular police officers." Koro-sensei's grin seemed to grow even more when he turned back around, a string of high pitched giggles escaping him as his pigment changed to one of mischief.

"Those are some very insightful assumptions, Nagisa! I dare say, this world is spectacularly interesting! Humans with abilities that surpass my wildest expectation! I do wonder how they will react when their moon has a makeover!" Now he knew what his teacher was planning and the revelation simply made the bluenette groan.

Nagisa shook his head, taking note how some of the buildings looked much more familiar and caught sight of the alleyway he entered from a few ways away, the giggling octopus head in his hands did help quite a bit in lifting his mood and distracting his mind from running wild with worries and concerns.

"Please try not to destroy this world's moon, sensei.." Nagisa stated simply, glad the other stayed quiet on the remark, hopefully it meant he would take the request into consideration. It made him wonder, however, is there someone out there in this strange and new world that comes close to Koro-sensei's power? Or were there people more powerful? Was there a limit?

Through his musings, he failed to notice the approaching figure of a lanky blonde who stopped short just a few feet away, sunken eyes widening in shock and a trickle of blood running down his lips on the remark.

Said man didn't snap out of his stupor quick enough and immediately lost sight of the blue haired teen. Internally cursing himself, he hesitantly began to walk away, curiosity filled his being on the strange kid and face he seemed to cradle in his arms as if it was a fragile piece of glass. But what really caught his eye and concern was the slightly concealed knife and gun the kid had on his hip.

He needed to speak to someone about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**=ENCOUNTER=**

* * *

The sky was already shifting from the soft orange hues into the night sky by the time the two made it back to where they previously landed. Nagisa wouldn't deny though, the forest's calm and serene environment really helped put his mind at ease.

Looking around, he was surprised on the state the area was in. Patches of grass were scorched, small embers shimmering away and a silhouette of untouched grass in the shape of his body right in the middle of it.

"Whoa.."

"Whoa indeed, this looks like the works of powerful released energy." Koro-sensei finally spoke up, beady eyes staring at the scene in thought. "It's certainly impossible for your presence alone to cause such an anomaly. I wonder if perhaps someone in this world accidentally affected our travel?" That caught the teens immediate attention. Placing Koro-sensei atop a jagged boulder, he urged him to continue. "If that is the case, then it could be possible their foreign energy meshed with ours and caused our whole predicament."

"Then.. going by what you're saying.. there's a possibility that someone brought us here on purpose...?" Shivers ran down his spine on the thought of someone out there with an ability so powerful coming after them. Good intentions or not. Azure eyes stared expectantly towards the curious look on the usually blank face of the teacher, waiting on baited breath.

"Dismissing the possibility would be a mistake on our part." That only made dread grow in the teen.

Nagisa took a deep breath to calm himself before full blown panic blinded his rationality, his fists clenched to the point where his nails dug painfully into his palm. So, someone from this world may have possibly dragged them here either on accident or on purpose, they won't know until they confront the person themselves but taking every possible precaution is the top priority to ensure their safety. A person with the ability to drag two people from a different world was incredible and shouldn't be taken lightly but that raises another thing.. if they can drag them here then..

"..they can send us back.." It wasn't a question, but a revelation. One that filled Nagisa with a shimmer of hope. Was this why Koro-sensei was relatively calm? Did he figure it out since the beginning? His eyes connected with the gleeful beads of his teacher.

"Correct!"

"But how do we find them?" He puffed his cheeks in a huff, irritated by already coming to a blockade on the lead to return home. "I'm guessing asking people in this world for help would be a no-go, huh?"

"I'm not sure!"

The sunny disposition and carefree response irked the teen to no end. "Well, you're no help.."

"There are obvious dangers if we go with that option. Outcomes vast and many that could land us both in deeper water than do any good." The truth was laid bare. This world was completely unknown, anyone could be a friend or an enemy.

"Then.. What should we do..." He couldn't help the grumble of frustration. A sudden pain flared in his temple when he tried to think of their next move. "Ouch..!" The pain grew when he tried to focus or try to think of anything. A pained whimper escaped him as he clutched his head, vainly hoping for the pain to subside.

Koro-sensei jumped in panic, face turning a dark shade of purple as he pushed his form off the boulder with a yelp, proceeding to roll before the blue haired teen with worry evident in his eyes. "W-why don't you rest, Nagisa. If I myself am reduced to this state, I am incredibly worried on your well-being."

"Yeah.. sounds like a good idea." Sleep was probably the best option. After the adrenaline left his body, all his limbs felt heavy and sluggish, it was a miracle he was able to still stand.

Scooping up the now powerless teacher, Nagisa looked around for the best place to settle in, of course he wasn't expecting to find a hammock just hanging around in the middle of nowhere but doesn't mean he couldn't silently hope for one.

A sigh passed his lips when he simply decided to just sit on the nearest tree trunk. With Koro-sensei clutched tightly to his chest he curled in on himself to try to keep warm, sure it felt fresh out but one never knows when and if the temperature drops.

Nagisa sat there, the pain subsiding somewhat and glanced down to the concerned grinning face of his mentor. He wondered.. What would someone think if they stumbled upon a disheveled teen clutching a head as if their life depends on it? He couldn't help but snort at the morbid thought.

"Will you be okay in sleeping in the wilderness...?" The hesitant question from Koro-sensei seemed filled with guilt, something so uncharacteristic that it made a small ghost of a smile cross his students face.

"I don't mind, it's sorta like the time Karma and I went camping without any gear.." An awkward laugh slipped from Nagisa when he thought back on the memory. "I'm sure this won't be as bad as that time.."

He hoped it would be better than that time with Karma. A shiver crawled up his spine when he recalled waking up on the first day of camping dressed in a maids outfit. Now, Nagisa can take a joke and all that but having Karma say he 'lost the backpack filled with extra clothing in a river' and then proceeding to tease the bluenette all the way back home was where he started to get annoyed. Forgiving the red head and forgetting the whole ordeal was something he was definitely in for but class 3-E was never one to forget or overlook anything. The following week when the two returned to school, Nagisa's horror spiked when the entire class had copies of the little 'accident'. The feeling only intensified when Kaede asked Ritsu to make a compilation video with the pictures and short videos.

Just recalling everyone's comments and cooing made the teen groan in mortification.

"Very well then I'll keep watch while you rest." The suggestion snapped Nagisa out of his reverie. The teen wanted to argue but couldn't, his sluggish body already adjusting for the call of sleep so he simply nodded.

"Alright.. Tomorrow, we'll brainstorm our next move.." Even his words were becoming sluggish.

"Of course, sleep well, Nagisa." And just like that, he was lulled to sleep with Koro-sensei clutched closely to his chest, eyes taking in the picture of the star filled sky one final time as sounds of the wilderness surrounded him.

Koro-sensei watched his student slowly succumb to sleep, breathing evening out after a few short minutes, leaving him only with his thoughts.

He would be lying if he didn't feel immeasurable amounts of guilt on placing his young student in such an unfortunate and dangerous situation. It was unforseen but not an accident. When he went through his 'Quick Travel', copied by the strongest man alive of course, he was sure he felt a third pressence during the process.

And it was full of malice.

Was it directed towards him? If so then no biggie, just another name to add to the list of people trying to kill him. If not him were they possibly after Nagisa? A bubble of rage surfaced on the thought. There would be hell to pay if anyone or anything of this world hurt one of his students.

The worry outweighed the building anger. At first, he was anxious how Nagisa would fare with this new world but so far, his student has shown how adaptable he is, taking every precaution, no matter how small and strategizing like no tomorrow.

It was incredible.

Then again, what kind of teacher would he be if he didn't place trust in his students' abilities?

Glancing at the peaceful expression on his blue haired students face, pride began to swell in his being. 'He is truly growing into a fine assassin.' They will return home, this he swears. Although, he had a lesson to teach through all this, he wasn't sure if this situation was a curse or a blessing considering it's the perfect scenario for Nagisa to test his skills. And him? Well, he'll just have to play it by ear and let Nagisa take the reigns. 'Make me proud, Nagisa!'

The jovial moment came to a crashing halt when a twisted presence was felt nearby.

"Well, what do we have here.." Unease began to grow when a tall lanky hooded figure came out of the brush across from Nagisa's sleeping form. The way the stranger swayed on his feet and questionable splatters of red on his person caused internal red flags to go off like there is no tomorrow.

Koro-sensei became rigid when the male suddenly crouched beside his oblivious slumbering student. Unruly light blue hair peaked out from under the hood when he tilted his head slightly in a curious fashion, wide crazed red eyes staring intently at Nagisa.

"Sensei mentioned discovering new things but he said nothing about a brat in the middle of nowhere.." The raspy voice made a chill spread all over Koro-sensei's form, even more warning signals going off when the strangers sickly pale complexion was highlighted by the moonlight along with the dark bags underneath his smoldering eyes, the cracked lips stretching out into a malicious smile wasn't helping either.

'Bad news!'

"Maybe he's the Boss of this forest.." Ominously, the light blue haired male raised an open palm over Nagisa's face. "Won't matter anyway.."

Before it could come into contact with Nagisa, a sudden cloud of smoke enveloped the three. A curious hum escaped the male when he felt something slimy grip his out stretched hand, wide red eyes snapped upwards and connected with steely black in slight agitation.

Koro-sensei's unease grew more from the insanity swirling in those red eyes.

"Huuuuh, so are you the Boss of the forest?" The question stumped Koro-sensei. What did he mean by Boss? Mafia wise or business CEO wise? This guy didn't look like someone who would be into business but who was he to judge? For all he knew the man could have a degree on hair styling!

He shook his head.

Now wasn't the time to get off track.

Standing between the stranger and his student, Koro-sensei kept his guard up and mind alert. He was sure this unknown individual had an ability like the rest of this strange world. An ability concerning his hands no doubt and a dangerous one to boot considering the way he seemed not to care if Nagisa awoke during his approach and the odd way he carried himself. He must be confident with his power.

Koro-sensei cleared his throat, taking on a carefree persona in hopes of lifting the obvious tension and malice the other held with a friendly attitude. "Now, I am sure meeting new people is an exciting event for everyone, especially in spectacular places! However, I ask you kindly to stay away from my-"

"What, your Master? You the kids quirk or something?" The growled interuption made Koro-sensei halt, taking in the nasty snarl that now replaced the grin.

Well.

Guess his hopes were in vain.

"P-Pardon? Quirk?" Is that the term used to identify ones abilities in this world? Sweat began to form when the hooded male began to scratch irritably at his neck, a guttural growl rumbling from his throat as specks of dried blood flaked off his scarred neck. 'Was this man unhinged?' "A-Are you alright?"

"One thing after another.. Why.. Why can't anything go the way I want it to!" The grip Koro-sensei had on the male slipped, allowing him to jerk out of the hold. The sudden outburst made Koro-sensei stagger, his focus wavered more when a tingling sensation spread throughout his limb when they came in contact with the mans hand, as if his body was unsure how to respond to.. something.

During this, he processed the following events one second too late. His eyes followed the movements of the mans hand as he lunged past him.

Going right towards Nagisa.

No..

A wide grin stretched across Shigaraki Tomura's face. Finally, something would go his way. He'll kill this kid whose manifested quirk reminded him of his recent failures. The failure of recruiting new villains, the disapproval of Sensei following it and his agitation that slowly grew the longer they waited on the planned assault towards All Might.

Now that Sensei gave him a chance, it being to investigate what it was that caused such an energy burst that shook the entire ground, he was gleeful of the thought of giving a half-dead quirk user as a lovely gift for his Sensei. He'll surely gain his favor again.

With quirk active, his hand closed around the smooth pale neck of the blue haired kid and he waited.

And waited.

..

But nothing seemed to be happening.

Confused, he lifted his hand and couldn't help but stare in shock at the clear skin of the teen's neck underneath his palm. Where was the aftermath of his quirk? Was it a fluke? Did he not touch the skin with all five fingers? He didn't have much time to contemplate and try a second time before the yellow octopus used one of his many tentacles to swipe him away. The force of the attack knocked the wind right out of Shigaraki as he felt his body skid across the ground harshly. It happened too fast for him to catch the movement from the multi-limbed being, was it a second quirk? Did it have multiple?

Weakly, he lifted his gaze and wasn't too surprised to find the interesting duo gone.

"So.. you were the actual final Boss and that kid is the loot.." Hair raising laughter escaped him as he stared intently at the hand that touched the neck of the teen. He knew for sure his quirk was active when he touched the skin, all fingers gripped that scrawny neck, so then why? Why did it not have any affect on the kid? Did he have a third quirk? If that's the case, then does he have several more? Like Sensei? If that octopus was one of the kid's quirks and moved with that kind of speed and seemed to have a nullification factor he could very much be useful..

A familiar portal manifested right beside his downed form, two looming figures stepping through and staring expectantly towards the blue haired villain. Seeing the figures, his grin grew ten fold with bubbling laughter.

"Sensei, I found quite the rare item.."

* * *

 **A/N: Gee, didn't think this mess could get any kind of attention..**

 **It's mostly a test-fic since I've never written anything before.**

 **It's a pleasant surprise people are into it!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**=STOCK UP=**

* * *

By the next day, Nagisa awoke in a small tent and sleeping bag. A bit confused, he wondered when he got these or was placed in them since he doesn't remember anything from last night after saying goodnight to his teacher. He'll have to ask Koro-sensei but wondered if he was around or was out scouting the world. His answer came in the form of gleeful giggling coming from the open flaps of the tent.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the blunette peeked out and smiled, happy to see Koro-sensei back to his original form dressed in his familiar robe. He quirked an eyebrow when the other began to hum a tune, all while expertly flipping something from a makeshift cooking pan.

Without any real fire, Nagisa threw the knife he kept on his hip towards the back of the yellow blob and wasn't surprised when, without so much as looking, Koro-sensei all but raised a clothed hand, stopping the knife between his fingers. Koro-sensei glanced behind himself and his grin seemed to widen once he took in the sight of his sleepy student.

"Ah, good morning Nagisa! I trust you slept well?" The teen smiled, crawling forward and settling nicely beside the octopus. With a nod, he gingerly took his blade back and returned it to his side, eyes focusing on his squiggly limbed teacher expertly flipping.. pancakes?

"Y-Yeah, other than the awful sore throat I did actually. It's weird since I'm not really much of a heavy sleeper.. Maybe yesterday's events was too much excitement, huh?" His attempts to lighten the mood a little seemed to backfire when a sudden guilty look overcame his teacher's face. Even his movements with the pancakes stilled, making worry grip Nagisa's heart. "Koro-sensei?"

"I am truly sorry about all of this, Nagisa." The teen blinked owlishly. That.. was unexpected. "Had I known the lesson would take this drastic turn, I would have never-"

"We'll return home." The stern cutoff surprised Koro-sensei, taking in the steely determination in his student's eyes. "Rule #481: Don't dwell on 'what ifs' or 'could be's', focus on your objective with no regrets or distractions." Now it was Koro-sensei's turn to blink owlishly. "Doesn't matter how it happened, all we can do is move forward and figure a way back home, right?"

Koro-sensei stared. Wouldn't other kids be freaking out and having a mental breakdown if this type of situation occured to them? The stress and unknown can ignite fear or something worse in a human and they'd become raked with anguish. They would of just called it quits from the beginning!

Then again.

This was Shiota Nagisa he was thinking about.

And no one in class 3-E ever gives up.

His grin grew as he eagerly nodded, "Right you are! Let's finish this to replenish our energy then we can move from there!" The two fell silent, one continuing with his cooking with a lighter conscious and the other watching on, a curious question bubbling in his mind as time ticked on.

"Hey, uh, can I ask where you got the pancake batter? Not to mention the tent and sleeping bag?" The sudden perky mood that came from that single question along with a giggle of mischief made an unexpected shiver run down Nagisa's spine.

"I retrieved the ingredients from a few farms that are quite a bit ways away! The tent and sleeping bag were an added bonus from a store that was nearby!" That made Nagisa freeze, slowly turning to the humming yellow egg in growing horror.

"Y-You mean you s-stole them..?"

At the accusation, Koro-sensei jumped, accidentally letting the pancake slide off the pan and onto the ground as he quickly snapped his gaze towards the blunette in horror.

"No! No! No! I-I paid for it!"

Nagisa still looked skeptical, "Okay.. then where did you get the money? Seems kinda impossible to earn it in one night, even for you.."

"W-Well, I went around the city p-picking up loose change that were on the floor! I had quite the challenge retrieving some from a water fountain! It was practically full of loose change!"

"You stole from a wishing fountain!?" The accusation made the yellow blob shriek.

"It was a wishing fountain!?"

Nagisa groaned, face-palming in exasperation as Koro-sensei wailed in the background. Thankfully, it was loose change and wasn't something anyone would miss but it would keep people on edge on why the fountain was suddenly void of the peoples currency.

"No use crying over spilled milk, I guess.." Nagisa sighed, taking a fluffy pancake. "Thank you for the food.."

He ate in silence while watching Koro-sensei go through a mini-crisis in himself on his morals and 'setting an example for the kids'. Nagisa had to admit his teacher was entertaining at the best of times. He always could turn a bad situation into a lighthearted one in seconds, honestly, it's admirable how positive and energetic he could be even with an unknown looming threat hanging above their heads.

"Any ideas on what to do now, Koro-sensei?" Nagisa called out, hoping to snap his only companion out of whatever state he's in. It seemed to work considering the way he perked up. A spark shinned in those beady eyes as if he seemed to remember something as he began to rummage in his robe.

"Not to worry for I almost forgot I prepared something for us if a situation such as this arises! Tada!" Fluidly, he whipped out a small red book labeled 'Inter-dimensional Travel Guide for Dummies' with a giddy laugh. "Now, let's see here..." The beady eyed teacher began to skim through the book in his abnormal speed and within seconds was on the last page.

. . .

He slowly began to turn blue, sweat forming on his round head as the book fell from his frozen grip.

"It's not here.."

Nagisa sweat-dropped.

Most likely Koro-sensei himself created the book and somehow didn't ever encounter this type of situation before.

"W-Well, for now since we can't find a solution why don't we first investigate this world to better blend in and continue from there?" Nagisa couldn't help but suggest, breathing a sigh of relief when his teacher perked up and stood to life.

"A very good idea! I shall be in charge of gathering information on this world and I assign you the duty of stocking up on a bit of food! Here!" In a blink of an eye, a wad of cash was placed in Nagisa's palm.

Nagisa simply stared blankly at the cash.

"...Sensei.."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this money from..? I doubt this was in a wishing fountain.."

"Oh, I found it in a locked room deep in the city! The security measures to enter the room were quite difficult but not something yours truly could crack!"

He couldn't believe it.

"...the locked room wouldn't happened to have small safes with locks on them would it...?"

"Ah, so that's what they were... they seemed pretty easy to break but decided only to take a handful of cash and return later!"

Nagisa gawked.

"That was a bank, Sensei!"

The soul seemed to leave the yellow blob on the revelation and the scolding by Nagisa was the final nail to his coffin.

"You have to return it!" The teen huffed, holding up the wad of cash towards the tear stained octopus.

"Now, now, remember your lesson! In survival, an assassin must take anything they can in order to survive." Koro-sensei said sagely although it didn't do much considering the tears still streaming down his face. However, the statement made Nagisa groan in frustration, knowing how right his teacher was especially in this situation, but..

"..I guess since you were careful enough to not be seen by cameras this should be fine.. getting unwanted attention so early on would be bad." Grumbled Nagisa but narrowed his eyes when he took note of his teacher slightly trembling.

"C-Cameras..?"

Nagisa screamed.

* * *

After being provided with a map Koro-sensei himself made of the city (made by a crayon no less) and forcing the octopus to take at least half of the cash back to the bank, Nagisa agreed to stock up on a bit of food from a supermarket a few ways away while Koro-sensei did a bit of info gathering around town along with the world. He seriously hoped this world's food was edible to him.

On the walk through the streets of the city, Nagisa took in the scenery with wide curious eyes. The place seemed so much more vibrant and livelier than yesterday, people carefree with either friends or loved ones. It made a slight feeling of homesickness grow in the teen but he shook it off and focused on his task.

'Get food and go back, come on Nagisa, focus! You'll get to see everyone soon!' Azure eyes glared at the horribly drawn map as he internally scolded himself on his show of emotions. It's fine to yearn his home, family and friends but first he had to go through the first trial and that was gathering food. Agitation replaced that bitter sweet feeling when he realized he got himself lost after noticing he kept passing by the same book store three times now.

"Geez, he could of just gotten a tourist pamphlet or something.." Sighing, he chose a different route than what the map showed, hoping the building would pop up but no luck. Turning a corner for the up-tenth time, he was debating whether to ask someone for directions until something slammed into him.

Hard.

It knocked the wind right out as he fell back,the weight of whatever it was that crashed into him falling down with him. The hard concrete on his back and the uncomfortable weight on top was something he wasn't expecting to start his journey with.

"Ow, ow ow ow.." A males voice groaned right beside his ear, it made him jolt and snap his eyes open 'when did I close them?' and became confused when he saw nothing but blonde hair and patches of black streaks in front of him, or rather on top of him.

"Denki! Dude! You alright!?" Another males voice called out from above, hurried footsteps came rushing towards his slumped form and the 'lump' atop him. Nagisa wondered who this 'Denki' person could be but didn't have much to ponder on it since the 'thing' from atop made him wince, the feeling of an elbow digging into his side harshly made him give out a hiss of pain.

"Ugh.. what the-"

Azure eyes stared into wide golden orbs in shock.

They stared in silence for a second that felt like an eternity and the only thing that snapped them out of it was the awkward cough from above them.

"Dude.. so unmanly.." Nagisa watched in confusion when the blonde's pale complexion turned a dark shade of red, sputtering out incoherent words when he jerked himself up and away from Nagisa's form as if he'd been shocked.

"I-I-I didn't see you there! I'm so so sorry!" The blonde, whom he guessed to be this 'Denki' shrieked out apologies as he bowed repeatedly on his knees, his head making harsh contact with the floor that it honestly worried Nagisa a bit.

"H-Hey stop that! It was my fault.. I was too focused on my map that I didn't see where I was going.." Nagisa sat up, rubbing his head to alleviate the pain a bit. Staring up at the two unknown males, he noted the two looked slightly older than himself, High Schoolers maybe? They were dressed similarly, so most likely a uniform of sorts, One was blonde with the strangest black streak in the shape of a lightning bolt at the side of his blonde hair and the other a vibrant red haired slicked back and gave the feel and look of a DBZ character.

"Map...? Oh, you mean this thing?" The second males voice called out, snapping Nagisa's surprised gaze towards the teens shark like grin as he held out his colorful map. "Gotta say, that looks like something a four year old would make!"

Nagisa tried to hold in the snort.

He has no idea.

"Yeah.. Don't know how reliable this map is since I've been going in circles for a while now.." He grumbled, taking the offered hand from the red head and dusted off his clothing before taking the map and sending the two a small smile. "Thank you.. um.."

"Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to mee-ACK!" The red head was cut off from his introduction by the robust blonde pushing his face out of the way.

"And I'm Denki Kaminari!" The blonde, now confirmed Denki, yelped when the red head pushed him as payback, the force was enough to knock him off balance and land uncerimoniously on the concrete floor. They stuck their tongues out playfully to one another until turning their gaze expectantly towards the blue haired teen.

"N-Nice to meet you two.. I'm.. N-Nagisa.." He inwardly cursed himself for not thinking up of an alias. Koro-sensei is sure to scold him later.

"Likewise! And hey! If you're that lost, we can show where you wanna go!" The red head offered, a wide shark tooth grin lighting up his features as the blonde sprung up next to him, nodding wih a smile of his own across his lips, both had stars in their eyes as they stared expectantly towards the blunette, putting said teen in quite the predicament.

Nagisa sweat-dropped, laughing nervously at the two's expression.

"W-Well.. are you sure? I-I mean, we just met! A-And don't you two have school or something..?" Nagisa couldn't help but inch back a little, his fight or flight instincts threatening to take over and get him the hell out of there.

"It's cool, we actually recently started to jog a bit in the morning before class starts so we set a time where we'll make it!" Kaminari quipped happily.

'Jogging in their uniforms!? Are they for real!? Aren't they worried about the sweat?!'

"School doesn't start until an hour and a half so it won't be a problem!" Kirishima added his own reassurance with a large grin.

Damn.

Now Nagisa didn't know what to do.

Should he accept help from these unknown strangers? Sure, he and Koro-sensei agreed not to ask for help from the people of this world but would asking High School kids for simple directions really be cause for precaution? Besides.. the two don't seem like the malicious type or ones to hurt a fly..

Nagisa sighed and silently prayed to any god his decision won't come back and bite him on the behind. "A-Alright.. uh.. Could you please lead me to this supermarket then?"

The teens both looked down at the crayola drawing, taking in the crudely drawn streets and supermarket Nagisa was pointing to. Humming in thought, the two raked their brains on which market it could be before recollection seemed to cross Kaminari's eyes as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh! That's actually on our way towards school!"

"Oh yeah! Kirugane Supermarket, you're right! Lucky us, eh?"

"Y-Yeah.. lucky.." An awkward laugh was mistaken for genuine laughter as the two overly friendly teens laughed along with him and began to lead him towards the direction of the market.

"You new around these parts, Nagisa-chan?" It was Kirishima who initiated the conversation. Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the red head when what he said registered in his mind. 'Chan..?'

"Er- just Nagisa is fine and uh yeah, my.. guardian and I recently came to this city so I'm on stocking up food duty while he's out.. l-looking for a place we could stay." He really needed to work on his alibis more. The stutter wasn't helping either but judging by the nods of understanding from the two it seemed it passed.

"You'll love it here! A lot of awesome Pro Heroes are out and about this area of Musutafu! Plus, UA is nearby and some of those Pro Heroes are actually teaching us there!" Kaminari quipped in a star gaze, gushing excitedly on the left of Nagisa's side.

"U-UA?"

"Yup! It's the real deal!" The blue haired teen jumped on the equally enthusiastic chirp of Kirishima. "The Number One High School of Heroics where we're training to become heroes ourselves!"

'Musutafu is this city's name? Alright, and this UA.. is a place where students go to train and become future heroes?' Nagisa was honestly amazed. This world was like a thing of comic books and fairy tales but he knew better than to think this place was all sunshine and rainbows. There's bound to be some kind of repercussion to balance the good of this world.

"Hey, ah, Nagisa?" The teen blinked out of his thoughts and turned his gaze towards the slightly confused expression of Kaminari.

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound rude or anything but uh, is.. is that mark around your neck a birthmark..?" Now it was Nagisa who was confused. The three stopped at the entrance of their destination and the two older teens turned to the younger with clear worry on their faces.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to ask that too.. it looks kinda like a bruise but I just thought maybe it was a birthmark and didn't say anything.." The red head mumbled, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Azure eyes blinked at the two, unsure what to do with the odd question but turned to the glass window of the shop to see if he could examine what they mean. Tilting his head up slightly, Nagisa's eyes widen in shock, there, on his neck, was the clear imprint of a hand. It was slightly a dark purple, meaning the pressure must of been pretty rough to be able to leave this type of mark.

Guess that explained his sore throat.

But when exactly did he get this? And how? Yesterday he was fine so it must of happened during the time he was in deep sleep.. How did he not wake up from it?

He'll have to ask Koro-sensei about this later.

"I-It's my birthmark!" He settled on the lie. Besides, it was unlikely Nagisa would meet these two teens after this so what's a little lie going to do?

...At least he hoped.

"Ooooh! Really?! It's manly as hell!" Kirishima cooed with wide bright eyes.

"Manly?" At the mumbled question, both teens nodded vigorously.

"He's right! It's hella manly!" Kaminari grinned.

"Uh.. Thanks?" The two teens gave a thumbs up before pointing towards the building excitedly.

"Oh! We're here! Let's go!" The two overly excited teens hefted the smaller teen into the small market place, completely ignoring the squeal of surprise of the blunette. Once inside, and releasing the smaller of the three, Nagisa released a sigh of relief when the food inside looked pretty normal and not like some out-of-this-world cuisine designed for aliens.

The two teens kept Nagisa company as he went about gathering small and easily manageable foods. From small cans and water bottles to the interesting snacks he got for Koro-sensei to try out. Of course, he had to keep in mind his budget. During the time, the older teens kept conversing and giving Nagisa small tidbits of information concerning the city, sales and sharing their experience for the first few weeks of entering the High School.

Nagisa was seriously interested in this Izuku Midoriya character they spoke of with such high praise.

After twenty minutes, the small group stood outside of the store, Nagisa adjusting his hold on the few bags he held and turned to the other two who were laughing and chatting jovially.

He tried to ignore the growing ominous feeling crawling up his spine as he cleared his throat.

"Kaminari-san? Kirishima-san?" They both immediately gave their attention to the bluenette.

"What's up?"

"Need to find another place?"

The younger of the three couldn't help but smile on their helpful and positive attitude, he was truly glad to have ran into them (rather he was glad Kaminari ran into him). Their energy sorta reminded him of his classmates. "I wanted to thank you two for helping me find this place and keeping me company. I really learned a lot about this city."

He truly did learn a lot. The two revealed this town was home to some popular Heroes by the names Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight and many more along with a few 'Underground' Heroes. It was interesting when they relayed how their Heroes were ranked, from their heroic deeds and the general popularity of the citizens. Not to mention the High School of Heroics that seemed to be the heart of the city and the pride and joy of this world's Japan.

With smile still in place, Nagisa all but bowed at the two, "Thank you!"

"Hey, hey! Don't bow! It's no problem!" Kirishima ruffled his blue locks playfully. Kaminari himself placed his arm over his shoulders and gave him a side ways hug, his infectious grin in place.

"Yup! We are Heroes after all! We're here to serve!"

"Gee, my heroes." His comment was laced with sarcasm. He froze when he thought maybe he overstepped his boundaries but relaxed when the two let out a few snorts of laughter.

The two teens both puffed their chests out and placed their hands on their hips, giving a 'heroic' pose as they both mimic a 'very manly speaking voice'."It's our pleasure, citizen!"

Nagisa stared at the two before bursting out into laughter, the two joining him soon after. They laughed for a while until they were low chuckles, not caring if the people passing by gave the trio a strange look.

"I.. I guess it's high time for us to head on to school now.." Somehow, Kaminari seemed saddened on that spoken fact. The red head beside him giving a similar look as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's almost time for class.."

Of course. The two mentioned they had class in an hour or two so he knew they would leave eventually. He was honestly a bit bummed on saying goodbye to the two energetic teens but decided it was for the best to steer away from their everyday life. The second authority practically revolved around their school lives and that's a call to tread carefully around them.

Doesn't mean he won't miss them.

Sighing and preparing himself, Nagisa looked up at the two and before he could bid the two farewell, a sudden explosion shook the entire building they stood beside. The three teens clutched the wall to steady themselves and looked around in search of the source of the sudden blast. Their eyes took in the slightly burning and smoking building of the supermarket behind them and their confusion turned to horror by the shrill screaming of civilians exiting the building.

"Run! I-It's a Villain!"

* * *

 **A/N:Aooohghj- I caved in to upload this chapter(Now I messed up my updating schedule; sob, sob) since I wanted to clear up some things.. I know some of the stuff so far is a bit suspect/not close to canon/confusing but not to worry! It'll be explained a bit further into the fic!**

 **It wouldn't be all too exciting having everything answered all at once, eh?**

 **And to the question of when this is taking place.. well, call it a divergence from their worlds since I'll be twisting it up a bit-**

 **It's fanfiction after all!**

 **Also! I do have a sorta-thing-a-ma-goo planned with the whole 'same hair' thing that Tomura and Nagisa have hahahahaha-**

 **...**

 **Another thing.. I'm truly not sure whether to classify Nagisa as having a 'Quirk' since ya know.. he ain't of their world lol but I do have the idea of him being immune to Emitter-type quirks and the cause of it will be explained also later on into the fic!**

 **And while I'm here.. I'm kinda curious on who should Nagisa and Koro-sensei encounter next..? It'll be a bit of a while before the plot comes into play so yeahhh.. (hahaha..)**


End file.
